Like a Virgin
by Marvelicious
Summary: Castiel's first time is with Dean, and he's a bit nervous - afterall, angel anatomy is not the same as human anatomy... with one really big difference. Shameless wing!kink PWP


**(Nothing) Like a Virgin**

"Angel anatomy is different than that of a human," Castiel explained, taking a quick step back from Dean's roaming hands and mouth, "we don't, we don't feel things the same way you do," He was blushing – honest-to-god _blushing_ and Dean thought it might just be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Uh huh," Dean agreed, backing Castiel up against the bed. One solid shove was all it took to get the angel flat on his back, looking deliciously ruffled. Dean climbed onto the bed, crawling up Castiel's body until he could press an open-mouthed kiss to Cas' already swollen lips and dropped his hands to the bed on either side of the angel's shoulders. "You feel that don't you?"

He dipped down a bit lower, not giving Cas a second's warning before he nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck. "How about that?" He could feel the slight shudder that ran through the angel's body, and Dean knew he was making progress. Not too long now.

Castiel's mouth was lax, but he was still a bit tense, still too hesitant to really enjoy himself. Dean took a leap of faith though, slipping his hand between them and grasping Castiel's cock firm in hand before he could get away.

The angel moaned, then promptly blushed even redder than before, looking embarrassed as he tried to squirm away from Dean's touch. Dean hung on though, coaxing Castiel to relax with another kiss. "See, we're not so different," He assured his angel, "feels good, doesn't it?" Just to make his point, he thumbed the head of Castiel's cock, gathering up the precum there and smearing it back down the shaft.

"Y-yes," Castiel whispered, as if it was something he felt he shouldn't be admitting to, but he said it nonetheless, hips bucking up into Dean's hand and just begging for more.

"That's it Cas," Dean encouraged him, planting a messy kiss on his collarbone.

Castiel's skin was hot against his, a fine sheen of sweat shimmering in the light. He whimpered when Dean took his hand away, and Dean couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. "You're in a man's body," he told the angel in response to the mildly panicked look that had followed his laugh, smirking at the very human way Castiel worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "I know exactly how it feels."

"It's not – Dean, I didn't mean to imply," Castiel still looked nervous, as if afraid to say something that would upset Dean and not quite comfortable in his own skin. "There are some… additions, if you do intend to copulate with me."

Dean paused for a moment, hovering over Castiel's prone form. "Additions? As in?"

"My wings," Castiel whispered, almost reluctant. And then his inky black wings began to shimmer into existence, shyly unfolding themselves on either side of Castiel only inches from Dean's fingertips.

"Hmm. You're right." They were beautiful, rainbows dancing across the jet black surface like an oil spill, and Dean was taken aback for a moment. For the first time that night _he_ was the one who didn't quite know what to do with this newfound pleasure. Finally though, Dean decided that he couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

"So… what happens if I touch your wings?" Dean suggested to the soft skin where Castiel's neck met his shoulder, punctuating the question with another open-mouthed kiss. Castiel shuddered again, and Dean could feel the angel's dick twitch excitedly against his stomach.

He rolled his hips down towards the bed again, trapping Cas against the sheets as he ground their cocks together. The friction was amazing, and obviously Cas felt the same, giving up yet another soft sound of pleasure. "I," He seemed completely flustered, falling apart underneath Dean – a hot mess. "I don't know,"

Well that wouldn't do. Dean grabbed his hand and guided it between them, wrapping Castiel's tentative fingers around their twin erections. "Just like that," He instructed, showing Castiel how to stroke them up and down, pushing him to twist his wrist just a little bit on the upstroke, and "yeah, right there,"

Dean let his eyes fall closed for a second, drawing his hand back and relishing the way it felt with Castiel's hand on his cock, the angel's own hot against him. Then he was reaching up, hesitating for just a second to decide how he'd go about touching the angel's wings.

His eyes locked on Castiel's uncertain blues, Dean stroked the tips of his fingers across the velvety surface of his wings, and watched as his angel's eyes flew wide. "That feel good too?" He teased, digging his fingers into the base of the feathers and stroking down the length of plumage a bit more forcefully.

Castiel cried out, his hips jerking up against Dean's so hard that Dean was definitely going to have bruises over his hipbones later. Castiel's release splattered his stomach, his hand falling from between them to grip the sheets as if his very life depended on it. But what really interested Dean was the way he panted out Dean's name, falling from slack lips as Castiel's eyes met his – _really_ met his – for the first time all night since Dean had tugged him into the bedroom.

He'd thought the angel was pretty before, but like this he was even beyond gorgeous, and Dean had no words.

None, as he followed Cas over the edge from just the sight of Castiel truly falling apart beneath him, letting all of his guards down with the force of his pleasure.

None, as he licked their shared come from Castiel's stomach, making the angel squirm beneath him all over again, the blush half-pleased this time.

None still, as they did it all over again, and then once more time in the shower – and Dean thought that he'd never get tired of tearing Cas apart just to be the one to pull him back together all over again.


End file.
